


Passion poem

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Passion poem

He was passionate about everything he did.

But what he truly felt he hid.

He was a spy.

Who could catch a lie.

He was a sniper.

Who was happier.


End file.
